


Can’t Lose You

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 139Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: @juicifeur asked:98 + 137 with Sammy pweez <3Prompt: 98. I almost lost you And 137. Please take me insteadA/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Can’t Lose You

“Please take me instead.” Sam begged as a demon held a knife to you.  
It gave him a sadistic grin, “Little Sammy Winchester begging me to take him. Don’t worry you’ll get your turn.”  
It plunged the knife into your abdomen, making you cry out from pain. Anything after that was lost to you as you pass out from losing to much blood in such a short amount of time.  
You woke up to Sam cradling you crying.   
“Sam?” You mumbled  
“(Y/N)! Oh thank heaven you’re alive. I almost lost you.” His voice wavered.  
“I’m here Sam.” You reassure him. You figured Cas got to you in time.  
“I love you (Y/N). I can’t lose you.”  
“I love you too Sam. I couldn’t lose you either.” You cuddle him and that’s how the two of you spend the night.


End file.
